


The Duke of Wellington

by Sebshine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebshine/pseuds/Sebshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1737 England, James "Bucky" Barnes is inline for the thrown but before he becomes a king, he becomes a duke. To become the future Duke of Wellington, Bucky's family sets him to marry a Russian princess named Natasha Romonova but neither truly love each other. When Bucky's friend Peggy comes to help with the grand wedding, Bucky meets one of her servants, Steve Rogers, who will change his mind about everything he thought he ever knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Duke of Wellington

**Author's Note:**

> Hey quick note: this is an AU so not everything will be historically/ politically accurate so I'm sorry in advanced!

The aroma of freshly baked bread always started the day, it wasn’t the sun rising or the birds singing their songs, it was the bread. People came out of their homes just at the whiff of the smell in the cool air and would wait in lengthy lines for hours to get only a small amount of bread in exchange for the few coins they had. For some, there were other means of being woken up.

“James!” screeched a high pitch voice.  
“How many times have I told you to call me Bucky?” The brunette responded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to make it more clear who it was in front of him. “Rebecca, why are you even in my room?”  
“Bucky doesn’t sound very regal, James and Princess Natasha is on her way from Russia, father needs you to be ready for her arrival.” The young girl answered, attempting to pull Bucky out of his large bed.  
Bucky ripped his hand out of her grip and threw his silk covers to the side, sitting at the edge of the bed. Rebecca frowned and hugged Bucky tightly when he stood up.  
“Brother, why aren’t you happy? You’re marrying a beautiful women and becoming a duke. What of that doesn’t please you? I can’t wait to be married to someone I love.”  
Bucky sighed softly and kissed the top of her head before releasing her from his arms, gently pushing past her towards the door. “I’ll tell you when you’re older but if you’d excuse me for now, I need to get ready for my feature duchess... Tell the maids to make me a warm bath.” Rebecca nodded, walking past Bucky and calling the maids to tell them what Bucky had said. Bucky slipped on his robe over his cream colored nightgown and shoved his feet into his brown wool slippers before making his way out of his room and into the bathroom.  
“It’s all warmed up for you, Sir James.” Spoke one of the maids. Bucky nodded, slipping off his robe and undergarments and handing the pile to another maid who hung them up on an empty rack. Bucky’s body was tanned and defined, it was definitely hard for the maids not to look but the last one who got caught staring was fired and they couldn’t risk losing their jobs.  
“Aahhh,” Bucky groaned as he stepped into the steamy hot water. “Maria, tell my father I’ll be out soon and set me a plate at the table, make sure my meal doesn’t get cold either.” Maria nodded and scurried downstairs while the other two maids grabbed rags and soap to help wash up Bucky. Bucky sat there relaxed with his head back as the maids washed all up and down his body.

Bucky came out of the bathroom dressed in a long, navy blue coat and white waistcoat with a golden trim. His pantaloons fell down to his knees before meeting his stockings. His shoes were shined and his hair combed neatly.  
“Nice of you to finally join us, James” Announced Winifred, Bucky’s mother, as he made his way into the dining hall. He took a seat across from his mother.  
“Good morning, mum. Where’s father?” Bucky asked as he spread butter onto his roll before cramming it into his mouth.  
“He’s outside waiting for Natasha and her father to arrive and please do not eat like that, James.” Winifred answered, reaching across the table to wipe the crumbs on Bucky’s face. “Ooooh, I’m just so excited for you two. You both make such a good pair and will certainly make good of Wellington.” Squealed his mother as she got up from her seat and hugged Bucky while he tried to eat.  
“Ma, please. It’s not a big deal.” Bucky mumbled.  
“It is a big deal James! You’re taking rule of Wellington and before you’ll know it I’ll have little grandchildren running around the castle!”  
“Ma, please don’t rush us, we still have a bunch of planning to do until the wedding, we don’t need to be worrying about a child right now.” Bucky whined, finishing his food after his mother released him from her grip.  
“I’m sorry son. This is just really important for you.”  
“More like it’s important for you and the kingdom..”Bucky murmured under his breath, getting up from his seat and walking out the dining hall.  
“Sir James! Sir James!” A voice from the distance rang and got louder the closer it go to Bucky.  
“Sam, I’ve told you to call me Bucky, now what is it?”  
“Sorry, Sir Bucky, Princess Natasha.. and her father have arrived... in the carriage outside. Your father.. is waiting for you.” Sam tried to catch his breath in between words.  
“Thank you, Sam. Oh and do tell Maria and the others to set a room up for her father.” Bucky added before rushing outside to the front gates.  
To get to the gate, Bucky jogged his way across the bridge of the moat and was nearly out of breath when he finally made it.

“James! There you are my boy. Princess Natasha has been waiting for too long now and insists you guys talk.” Spoke his father, George, angrily. Bucky nodded and walked over to Princess Natasha, taking a bow.  
“M’lady.” He said softly, taking her hand. She curtsied and gave him a soft smile.  
“Good to see you again, Sir James.” She said mockingly as he interlocked their arms.  
“It's good to see you again, Nat.” He corrected her as they began to walk across the bridge.  
“How have you been these past few months?” She asked.  
“Nothing as amazing than you’ve probably done, I’m sure. Still secretly training behind your father’s back I assume?” He whispered so their fathers behind them couldn’t hear but they were talking loudly and talking about their plans for kingdom anyway.  
“Indeed, I'm stopping until I become the best. I’ll have to teach you some of my moves. “ She smirked, looking up at Bucky, he chuckled and stopped them at the door to the front entrance.  
“You’d probably kick my arse, Romanova.”  
“What would Natalia kick your arse in, James?” Questioned Natasha’s father, causing them to jump.  
“Uh..cooking. But it’s not like we have to worry about cooking for ourselves anyways.”  
Both of their fathers chuckled and gently pushed them inside.  
“Come Natasha, Queen Winifred would love to see you after such a long time.” Suggested King George and he led Natasha into the other room. Her father spun around and glared down at Bucky.  
“Listen here boy, if you even lay a hand on my Natalia, I’ll cut it off myself. She is not only my responsibility, but yours too, ya’ hear me?” His strong Russian accent was hard to understand but Bucky nodded in agreement anyways.  
“Yes sir. I will protect her to the highest extent. We have some of the best guards in the kingdom who’ll keep a watch on her.” Bucky added, shaking his head so show he understand.  
“Good, now come boy, let’s join your family shall we?” Bucky followed behind Natasha’s father into the grand family room. 

After several pots of tea and plates of biscuits, Bucky and Natasha headed up to Bucky’s room.  
Bucky rearranged some furniture around the room for her to set her things. Natasha hopped onto Bucky’s bed and watched him as he cleaned up the room.  
“What are we going to do, Barnes? Neither of us can through with this nor should we have to.” Natasha whined, lying back onto the pillows.  
Bucky crawled next to her sighed, “I know Nat, there’s nothing we can do about it. We have to do it for our kingdoms. I do not see why neither of us can choose our own path..” Bucky mumbled into the pillow, kicking his shoes off, causing them to fly on the chair next to him.  
Natasha moved onto her side and stroked Bucky’s hair.  
“We’ll find a way, Barnes. But for now, I’m heading into town, I have yet to explore this strange yet beautiful place. I’ll be back soon, be good to my father.” 

Natasha strolled down the streets of Wellington, her red dress shimmering from the sunlight. She was fascinated at how many people stopped and knelt down to her, she felt she didn’t deserve it.  
Her guards walked closely behind to make sure no one got too close, several people almost did and were pushed hard onto the ground but Natasha helped them out, yelling at the guards to leave the townspeople alone. There were shops on almost every corner, from bakeries and clothing to blacksmiths but one particular store caught her attention.  
She walked inside, a bell ringing when the door opened.  
“Hey, how can I-” the voice froze, turning around before his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. “Well I’ll be damned, upperclass, in my butcher shop? Never thought I’d live to the see day. How can I meet you Miss-”  
“Romonova, but call me Natasha.” Natasha butted in before he could finish. She went and shook his hand from behind the counter. “I’ve never been into town before and your butcher shop just happened to catch my eye Mr-?”  
“Barton, Clint Barton. I’m glad you found me, I’ve got some of the best goddamn meats on this side of England.” He answered, coming out from behind the counter to get a good glance at all of Natasha.  
“Clint Barton, has a nice ring to it. Say Barton, do you catch all these animals yourself?” Natasha questioned, looking up at the meats hanging above her.  
“Most of them, bow and arrow to heart then have my guys pick them up and send back here. I could take you hunting one day, show you how to shoot.” He flirted causing Natasha to blush a little.  
“If only my father allowed it, plus I’m busy planning a wedding these next few months and-”  
“Whoa a wedding? Never told me you were engaged? Don’t tell me James Barnes, is it?” Clint asked excitedly but still a little sad at the thought of her being with Bucky. Natasha nodded and took a seat near the window. “No way, you’re going to be Duchess? Tell me, where do you come from future Duchess Natasha Barnes?”  
“I am, it’s going to be a lot of work and where I come from doesn't concern you, so Mr. Carton if you want to get to see me again you’ll have to come by the castle sometime. Since you claim to have 'the best goddamn meats on this side of England' then I'll suggest to James to have you cater for us.” Natasha smirked, standing back up and waving goodbye to Clint, leaving him almost to swoon.

Everyone was now gathering around the dinner table for a huge meal that the chefs have been slaving over all day to prepare. Bucky plopped down next to Natasha and her father. Rebecca was talking to Natasha about how excited she was to become sisters with her and that they were going to be the best of friends.  
“Oh you two look so cute together. You two are going to have the cutest of babies!” Winifred squealed.  
“Mum! I told you we aren’t going to worry about that right now.” Bucky murmured angrily at her while cutting into his lamb chop.  
“I’m sorry son but it’s true, I’m already thinking of a few names-”  
“MUM!” Bucky yelled, banging his hands on the table, causing everyone to look directly at him. “I..I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me, it’s just the stress of the wedding and the kingdom. I do apologize.” Bucky said softly, slumping back into his chair and trying to calm himself down while everyone went back to eating.

Bucky and Nat sat on the balcony of their room as the sun set across the water. The sky was a beautiful pink-orange and the star just barely showed through and you could see it reflect off the water. Natasha rested her head on Bucky’s shoulder and he pulled her closer for warmth.  
“I met a guy in town today, Clint Barton. He owns a butcher shop” Natasha said softly, running her hands through Bucky’s hair.  
“Oh really? He wasn’t an arse was he because I could get my-”  
Natasha cut him off, “No, he was nice. Suggested I go hunting with him sometime but father would never allow it unless you tried to convince him…?” She turned to face him, batting her eyes up at Bucky.  
“Nat, your father hates me enough already, I doubt he’ll let you go hunting with some strange you met once..I’m sorry.”  
“Barnes, you have nothing to fear from my father. If you wont ask him then I’ll go off on my own and let him know that you said I could and you said we didn’t need his permission.” She smirked. “Fine, I’ll ask but there is no guarantee he’ll say yes.” Bucky sighed, giving in. Natasha kissed his head and scurried happily into the bedroom. She slipped off her robe and made her self comfortable in the bed. "Are you joining me, Barnes?" She yelled out, Bucky looked out over the castle walls and sighed. "Yeah.." He answered back, pushing himself off the bench and into his room. "You better not hoard all the sheets, Nat." Bucky mumbled, slipping into the sheets next to her. She smacked him with her pillow before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. Bucky however couldn't fall asleep, he stared out the window for hours until he could actually get some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So that was the first chapter, it was short and kinda shitty but I just wanted to get the atmosphere down. It'll get more interesting along the way but if you have any suggestions that'd be great! Thank you!


End file.
